Yesteryear
by Luna Ginny J.K Malfoy
Summary: It's Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Snape's first year at Hogwarts but how will they settle in?
1. Chapter 1

Yester Year

Chapter One The Red Train.

A red haired girl waved heartily out off the window of an old red steam train at her mom, dad and a grumpy big sister, that where slowly disappearing. As the platform vanished from sight she turned back into the train, straightening her green dress, her beautiful bright green eyes filling with tears. "I cannot believe she called me a freak! I am not a freak am I Sev?" she turned to a tall boy with shoulder length, jet black hair. He had dark brown eyes, so dark that they were almost black. He was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He would've looked quite menacing if he hadn't been smiling. "No Lil of course not," he whispered pulling his best friend to him. "You're special, unique and wonderful, she is just jealous." Lily Evans looked up into Severus Snape's dark eyes. Only she saw the light in them. "But… Tuney is my sister. She's my big sister. Petunia doesn't even look at me anymore, she doesn't talk to me, and if she has to she just calls me freak. I can't bear it."

"I know Lil, I know." Snape hated to see her upset. He grabbed her hand, he was determined to make her enjoy this day. "Let's find a compartment Lils." They moved along the train to an empty compartment, Lily sat down and stared out of the window. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put on my school robes okay?" "Fine." said Lily coldly.

Snape hurried along the train to the bathroom and changed in a rush, he hated his clothes. He hurried back along the train as it clattered along the country side. He stopped outside their compartment which was now filled with rowdy boys. Hunched in the corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the window pane. Snape slid open the door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike. "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-"He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin!"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily and Snape until that point, looked round at the word. He had black messy hair and warm brown eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. This boy had shoulder length black hair too and piercing grey eyes. He also had an air of smugness about him, but he did not smile. "My whole family has been in Slytherin." he said.

"Blimey!" said the boy with glasses. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

The grey eyed boy grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The boy with glasses raised his hand in the air, like raising a sword. _"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! _Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. The boy with the glasses turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected boy with grey eyes. The boy with glasses roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked at both boys in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

The boys imitated her lofty voice; One tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…

"I don't like them at all!" hissed Lily; she turned to a scowling Snape. "Don't you listen to anything they say Sev. I love you just the way you are. " At those words Snape's face lit up. "I hope they aren't in our house," she continued. "Come on there is a compartment down here." They turned in to a compartment where 3 girls and a boy where sat laughing. "Hello" said Lily "Can we sit there please?"

"Yeah sure of course." said a beautiful red hair girl with the most amazing green eyes. Snape hated to admit but they where even prettier than Lily's. "My name is Alexia, but just call me Lexie. This is my twin Jaymz." Lexie said pointing at the boy sitting next to her. He was well built with beautiful big blue eyes, huge blue eyes. He had soft fluffy brown hair. He smiled at them. "And these are my friends Sky," she pointed to a girl with curly shoulder length bright blonde hair, "And this is Minnie." She gestured to a girl with huge brown eyes and dark brown short hair. They were the most beautiful people Snape and Lily had ever seen. "Are you starting your first year at Hogwarts? We are." said Jaymz. "You can't be!" said Snape before he could stop himself. "I mean…" he stammered under the weird looks he got from everyone. "You don't look… like 11 year olds to me… sorry." Lexie laughed. "We get that all the time! But yeah we are 11. In fact…" But just then 3 other boys had come in talking loudly. "…hear that we get the first of the Blacks at Hogwarts this year." said the first boy, who had jet black hair, deep green eyes and lips piercings. "Yeah Sirius his name is I think… What house do you think he will be in? 10 galleons on Gryffindor!" said a second boy with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. "Nah." said the third boy. He had brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. "His whole family has been in Slytherin haven't they?"

"Yeah," said the second boy. "But he's not like his family is he? He disagrees with the pure-blood beliefs that's his parents think. You know, that muggle-born's are bad and shouldn't be taught magic blah, blah, blah. They way they think is out dated, stupid. I mean they are just like us. What does they're family blood line matter? Nothing in my mind." "Hear! Hear!" said the first. "Umm hi guys…" said Lexie. "These are some other first years. This is Lily and this is Severus." "Oh sorry hi! I'm Jason." said the first boy. "Hey, I'm Liam," said the blonde. "And this is Zack." he pointed to the last boy, who waved. "He and I are first years too, and Jason is in third year."

"So it matters?" Lily said looking tearful.

"What does?" said Jason.

"That… that I'm… a muggle born?" sniffed Lily.

"It doesn't matter to me Lily," said Snape forcefully, "And as you just heard it doesn't matter to them ether. The people stuff like that matters to are people who you don't want to be making friends with or even give them the time of day. You should be proud of what you are. You stand out from your family."

"Exactly," said Liam. "Blood line doesn't matter to descent people."

Lily smiled a watery smile. "Come on girls, I think we'd better change in to our school uniforms, we'll be there soon." exclaimed Minnie. All three girls jumped up, and grabbed their trunks. Lexie held out a hand to Lily, who hadn't moved. "Come on Lily, we'll take care of you." she said smiling kindly. Lily's face lit up she grabbed her trunk then Lexie's hand and got pulled out in to the corridor. They ran along to the bathrooms. Lily ran into the first free cubical and pulled off her favourite green dress and replaced it with her black school robes. She took out her wand for the first time since she got it; she felt the warmth spread through her fingers once again. It felt natural to hold it. That more than anything told her that she belonged in this world, the world of magic. She was a witch and proud. She came out clutching her wand and beaming. Minnie, Sky and Lexie where all ready changed. Their black school robs hugged their body's closely showing off their amazing figures, unlike Lily's that where baggy and loose. Lily realised that she was the smallest girl there. She looked up the three girls above her, they where all smiling down at her. "Come on Lil, you ready?" asked Sky in a sweet voice. Lily nodded. Walking back Lexie fell back to talk to Lily while Sky and Minnie talked about lessons. "I hope we can still be friends even if we are in different house." said Lexie. "Of course we will be," Lily said looking puzzled. "Why wouldn't we be?" "Well some houses hate each other, well I say some, it's everyone ageist Slytherin, which sucks cause I will be in Slytherin probably. Everyone focuses on the bad people that have come out of Slytherin, but no one remembers that Merlin was in Slytherin, the best wizard ever was in Slytherin, but no one remembers that because of Voldemort." explained Lexie. "Who's Voldemort?" asked Lily. "A dark wizard who is trying to take over and destroy everything we love. But don't worry he is scared of Dumbledore so I think we are safe for the time being." They fell silent as they re-entered the compartment. The boys where changed and laughing at something Jason had just done. The rest of the journey was enjoyable, Lily found the four boys highly amusing. They got loads of food off the cart as it come around, Snape and Lily had their first chocolate frog and loved it. An hour later, Lexie looked out of the window and let out a low whistle. "WOW! Is that Hogwarts!" she breathed. Everyone rushed to the window. "Yup that's Hogwarts," Jason said. "Welcome home kids!" Lexie laughed with glee, Lily and Snape exchanged looks of happiness. The manifest castle was drawing closer, Lily could almost see the magic about it, and it took her breath away. This would be her new home till summer; she had promised Sev that she would stay at Hogwarts with him for the holidays. She couldn't wait to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The Great Castle.

The train pulled up in the little wizarding town of Hogsmeade, the red train spotted at the train station, steam blowing everywhere. Jason looked happier than he had done on the train.

"I'm home," he whispered. "Don't worry about your trunks and stuff," he said louder so everyone could hear. "It'll be put in your dorms, right shall we get going?"

"I can't believe we are really here, and we are really going to Hogwarts, I've been waiting for this my whole life!" Snape whispered in Lily's ear as they stumbled down the steps. Lily smiled at him but quickly stopped. Butterflies where starting to rise in her tummy as she looked out on to the station platform. _What if I don't like my house? _She thought to herself. Then an awful thought came to her. _What if no one like me because I'm a muggle born? What I don't have any friends? What if everyone hates me! _But then she remembered Snape, and she was so thankful she had him.

"First 'ears, this way! Come on we don't have all day!" a gruff voice boomed through all the chatter. Lily gasped as she saw who the voice belonged to. He was at least twice the size of a normal man with a wild main of dark brown hair and a big bushy beard. You could only see his beetle black eyes but they a warmth about them and the edges where crinkled up in a smile. Snape grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it. Lexie grabbed Lily's other hand and dragged her along down winding path to a huge lake. About a hundred boats with lanterns on the front where waiting for them. "Four to a boat!" the huge man bellowed at them. Lexie pulled Lily and Snape in to the one that Liam was all ready in. Lexie sat at the front with Liam, Snape and Lily took the back seat. With a wave of a giant hand, the boats set off across the dark, still lake. The castle loomed above them, windows alive with light; you could almost breathe in the magic. The boats came to rest underneath the great castle. They walked up to the huge doors, and walked through the entrance hall. They should hear the chatter of students coming from a huge hall. They where lead in to a room just off to one side of the hall. Lily clutched Snape hand hard. The butterflies where back and worse than ever. Just then the door banged open and a stern looking woman stood in the door way, she was wearing long green flowing robes and pointed black hat. She looked over her glasses surveying the crown with a piecing look. Snape knew she wouldn't take any messing around in class. "Before we can eat you need to be sorted in to your house." She women said in a stern voice. She had a very soft Scottish ascent. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

There was slight venom in her voice as she said Slytherin.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor." She said drawing herself up to full height.

"Now well you are here your house will be like your family. You will at with your house, sleep with your house and have classes with your house. If you do well you get house points for your house, if you misbehave you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is given the house cup. I will come back and tell you when we are ready for you." And with that McGonagall swept out of the room.

Nervous chatty broke out in the room, the only people that seemed calm where Lexie and her friends. Lily looked up at Snape.

"What if we're not in the same house! Snape I don't want to be in a different house to you!" Lily whispered in his ear.

Snape couldn't pretend that he had not thought about it. He hoped with all his heart they would be together.

"Well," said Snape slowly. "If we are we can still see each other at brake and lunch and stuff. Maybe even in class. So stop worrying Lils." He hugged her close. "It'll be fine." he said in a soft voice.

McGonagall burst back in to the room.

"We're ready for you now." She said. Lily took a deep breath and walked thought the door into the biggest room she had ever been in. Their where five huge tables in the room, four for the house and one for the staff. Lily looked up and gasped. Hovering above their heads where hundreds of candles and the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside.

"Wow!" breathed Lily and Snape together.

Between the house tables and the staff table was a stole and a battered old hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Sorting Hat

Everyone in the room went quiet. McGonagall stood at the front, facing the frightened first years.

"When I call out your name you will step forward, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. He will shout out what house you are in and you will sit with your fellow house mates." she said in a business like tone. She then pulled a thick roll of parchment out of her robe pocket which she let fall to the floor. Lily looked around and was shocked to see about 150 first years all looking at the hat in awe.

Suddenly the hat spoke in a big voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! You will now see,

That I am the best hat there will ever be,

If you are kind and you are true,

Then Hufflepuff is the one for you!

If you are bright and want to learn more,

Surely you belong in Ravenclaw!

Maybe you are powerful and cunning

Then to Slytherin you should go running!

If you are brave and true at heart,

Then in Gryffindor you will play your part!

I will see your secrets; I will see your strengths,

I shall go to any lengths,

To put you in the house you'll be,

Because your house is your family!"

Everyone clapped loudly.

"Right then, let's get started. Adams, Alice!" said McGonagall. A girl with short cut, mouse brown hair and big green eyes filled with fear stepped forward. She sat down on the stool shaking all over. After about 30 seconds what Lily thought was a rip in the hat, opened and shouted "GRIFFINDOR!"

The girl called Alice beamed and ran off to the third table which was cheering loudly.

Slowly the crowd started to thin. Then it came to one of the boys in Lily's compartment that had made fun of Snape. "Black, Sirius!" yelled McGonagall.

"That's the boy Jason was talking about!" hissed Snape.

The boy with long black hair and grey eyes stepped forward. Looking slightly arrogant he sat down and put on the hat. It took almost a minute and a half then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius was so shocked he fell off the stool, but then quickly recovered and ran to sit at the Gryffindor table. Lily saw a pain faced Zack hand something gold to Liam, who was looking triumphant.

McGonagall when through the C's, D's and F's then finally it came to the E's.

"Evans, Lily." said McGonagall. Lily walked up to the hat, shaking all over and breathing very fast. She turned and for a split second saw everyone staring at her before the hat slid over her eyes. All of a sudden she heard the hat's voice in her ear and gave a little jump.

"Aha bright I see, loyal and kind hearted. But you are also brave… oh and a temper I see… not afraid to speak your mind at all. You can look after you self. Well I think you'll go in… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted at last. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. A_t least I'm not in Hufflepuff_. She thought. Then she saw Snape's crest fallen face. She squeezed his hand as she walked to the shouting Gryffindor table. Lily sat next to Alice and introduced herself.

Slowly the crowd started to disappear. Three other girls and two boys joined the Gryffindor table.

When it came to the L's, a very scared looking boy called "Lupin, Remus" walked up to the hat. He had mouse brown hair, warm big brown eyes and scars all over his face and arms. He was the third boy to get into Gryffindor.

Slowly it got to the P's. The other boy from the train "Potter, James." was called up by a sleepy looking McGonagall. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled Gryffindor. He smiled, ran to Sirius's side and gave him a high five.

When it got to the S's, Lily crossed her fingers that Snape would be in Gryffindor. But no. Snape got in to Slytherin. Lexie and her friends and family all got in to Slytherin too.

"I knew he was a bad egg." said James to Sirius.

Lily shot him an angry look.

"He is not!" she spat at him.

Before James could say anything in return, a man with a long white beard but a hint of auburn in it still, had stood up to talk.

"Welcome first years, welcome! I hope you are very happy with your house and I hope you enjoy your 7 years at Hogwarts. Let the eating begin!" he said in a loud voice.

The gold plates, which till then had been empty, filled with every food under the sun. Lily helped herself to pasta and cheese, then to some pork and potatoes. When everyone had finished with the main course, the plates filled with puddings and cakes. Lily dished out a huge plate of treacle tart which was her favourite pudding. After all the excitement of the day and the wonderful meal, Lily was feeling very warm and sleepy.

After everyone had finished and Dumbledore had said goodnight, a prefect led them up to a big staircase to a painting with a rather large woman sitting in it. "Password?" she asked the prefect.

"Gilly weed." replied the prefect. The painting swung forward to reveal a small hall way. The room beyond the hall was a big homely room full of sofas and huge arm chairs.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left." the prefect (whose name was Tom) said while pointing to two staircases. "Sleep well."

Lily climbed the stairs with Alice and found her stuff at the foot of a huge king sized bed. She rummaged through her trunk to find her night dress, undressed quickly, said good night to everyone and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the big fluffy pillow, feeling happier then she had in a long time.


End file.
